


The Last Letter

by Gela1310



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29001429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gela1310/pseuds/Gela1310
Summary: Harry recibe una carta mucho tiempo después de su romance con Draco Malfoy pero el jamás se imaginó que esta podría ser la ultima vez que sabría algo del rubio.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	The Last Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Drarry  
> El universo de Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen.  
> Capítulo único

Harry se paseaba de un lado a otro en su oficina en el ministerio con la carta en las manos, el joven Auror no tenía el suficiente valor para abrirla o más bien no tenía el suficiente valor para enfrentarse a la persona que la escribió por más que quisiera, ese era el efecto que tenía sobre el a pesar de el tiempo que había transcurrido desde que dejaron de frecuentarse Harry seguía sucumbiendo a los sentimientos que este le producía.

Con sus manos temblorosas se fijó en el sobre y acarició el sello de este, el emblema de la familia Malfoy se hacía notar pegada al sobre, con pasos lentos se dirigió a su silla y con las piernas a punto de flanquear si no se sentaban a tiempo.

-No seas cobarde es solo una carta- se decía asi mismo para tener un poco de valentía y hacerle frente al contenido que tuviera, con un gran suspiro y unos segundos de espera Harry rompió el sello para poder ver el contenido de la carta y apenas lo consiguió un aroma muy familiar le llegó a sus fosas nasales haciendo que viajara a aquellos recuerdos de cuando era feliz o más bien cuando ellos lo eran, desplegó el pergamino y se fijó en la elegante y hermosa caligrafía que caracterizaba a su viejo amor, Draco Malfoy.

Hola Harry

Sé qué es una forma tan poco elegante de empezar alguna conversación, pero no sabía cómo iniciarla, ya paso algo de tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, es tan extraño ¿sabes? Si me hubieran dicho que en algún momento de mi vida iba a pasar grandes momentos con el mismísimo Harry Potter, El Niño que vivió, el elegido, el que enfrentó grandes peligros en Hogwarts desde que tenía 11 años, El Salvador del mundo mágico, hubiera preferido ser arrojado desde la torre de astronomía antes de imaginarlo y créeme que lo considere en muchas ocasiones, no podía aceptarlo, de todas las personas del mundo mágico tendría que haberme fijado en ti, me tuve que enamorar del idiota más grande de todo el mundo mágico si no es que de todo Londres pero no me arrepiento, jamás me arrepentiría de todo lo que pasamos juntos.  
Fuiste mi primera vez de muchas cosas, eres la persona a la que abrí mi alma, entraste a mi vida, a mis problemas y a mis logros, te permití conocerme física y mentalmente. Como te explico que siempre vivías en mi corazón.

Te amo Harry James Potter, amo todo de ti, tú pelo desordenado que jamás pudiste tenerlo controlado, tus mejillas sonrojadas cada vez que besaba tu mejilla o cuando hacíamos el amor hasta quedar exhaustos , esa manía de las manos cuando estabas nervioso, lo poco ordenado que eras y tenías todo hecho un desastre y eso me gustaba porque eras mi desastre, tu malísima caligrafía con la que me escribías todas esas cartas que guardo y atesoraré por siempre, tus ojos verdes, por Merlin, cómo amaba ver tus ojos.  
Esas son algunas de las muchas cosas que amo de ti porque jamás terminaría esta carta si te las dijera todas, pero te estarás preguntando porque te digo todo esto justo ahora y no antes, bueno es algo más sencillo de lo que crees.

Sé que cuando recibas esto y leas toda mi letanía estarás muy confundido y listo para asaltar la Mansión Malfoy y venir hacia mí para pedirme una mejor explicación, esto no es una declaración de amor nuevamente para pedirte una oportunidad, no Harry, esta es mi despedida, se lo que estás pensando porque te conozco y no, no es por despecho, no es por el hecho de que te vas a casar y quiera retenerte para mí, no lo es.

Esto es para que te liberes de mí, para que seas libre, sé qué al decirte todo eso estoy provocando una sensación diferente pero es lo mejor para ambos, los dos decidimos nuestros caminos y ambos sabemos que ninguno de ellos es estando juntos, te lo vuelvo a repetir no me arrepiento de todo lo que pasamos juntos, pero es momento que sigas adelante Harry, no por mí, por ti, sé qué está decisión de casarte y formar una familia que yo no te pude dar te pone muy feliz, pero te retiene el simple hecho de que continuo aún en tu mente, no debes preocuparte por mí, estaré bien, no me duele, soy feliz si tú eres feliz.

Debo admitir que la noticia si me descoloco un poco, pero está bien, después de darle vuelta al asunto consideré que esto era lo mejor y ya deja de ser el idiota Gryffindor con aires de querer salvar a todo el mundo cuando deberías ver primero por ti.

Esta será mi última carta que recibirás de mi parte, tal vez en un futuro nos volvamos a ver pero ya no como solíamos serlo, ya no serás mi Harry, solo Harry y vuelvo a repetirlo, siempre te llevare conmigo, siempre serás mi primer amor, pero porque te amo te dejo ir, te dejo ser libre y que hagas con tu vida lo que tú quieras y lo que te haga feliz eso no lo olvides.

Me atrevo a pedirte una última cosa, quiero que me prometas que no vas a responderme esta carta, es lo mejor para ambos y es más fácil para mí y perdón por el atrevimiento, pero también considero que es lo mejor para ti.

Siempre tuyo, siempre mío, siempre nuestro.

Draco Malfoy

Las lágrimas no paraban de bajar por las mejillas de Harry, nunca antes había sentido un dolor tan intenso, se sentía morir, se sentía como aquella vez cuando se entregó a Voldemort listo para morir, las palabras de Draco retumbaban una y otra vez por su cabeza, lo estaba liberando, se estaba despidiendo, y todo era su culpa.  
Si no fuera por sus inseguridades sobre el asunto de una relación con un hombre jamás se hubieran dejado porque él tenía claro sus sentimientos, él amaba a Draco, tal vez mucho antes de que él lo amara a él, lo descubrió en su sexto año cuando en el baño de hombres vio a un agonizante Draco en el suelo, estuvo a punto de morir por su culpa, la ansiedad y la desesperación de verlo tirando casi desfalleciendo lo hizo ver que realmente estaba enamorado de él, porque después de ese aconteciendo sintió un dolor profundo en el pecho, cuando supo que él había salido de la enfermería lo enfrento pero ya no con un Sectumsempra, le ofreció disculpas, imploró por su perdón aunque Draco solo lo rechazaba con comentarios venenosos hacia el pero Harry no se rindió, no fue hasta finales de curso cuando supo porque Draco estaba tan sospechoso que le ofreció su ayuda para poder salvarlo a él y a su familia de las manos de Voldemort, Draco al final aceptó.

Desde ese momento Harry jamás se separó de él, lo ayudó en la guerra, ayudó a limpiar el apellido Malfoy con algunas de sus influencias como salvador del mundo, hizo que recuperara la confianza hacia él y al final enamoró al joven ex mortifago. Todo iba bien hasta que llegaron  
las inseguridades.

Todos estaban al pendiente de los movimientos del joven Harry Potter y aunque Draco y el decidieron llevar su relación en secreto a la larga se volvió complicado y surgieron los primeros problemas, 3 años de relación y todo marchaba bien pero todo cambio cuando Draco le propuso dar el siguiente pasó.  
Draco estaba dispuesto a darle el mundo entero a Harry si era posible pero el por más que lo amara lo que pensaban los demás fue más fuerte, estaba a punto de casarse con Malfoy, estuvieron unos meses comprometidos y no cabía de felicidad por querer unir su vida a lado de la persona que ama, pero la presión de la sociedad y el trabajo de Harry pudieron más que él.

Por eso cuando Harry regreso de un día normal de trabajo y vio a Draco con maletas en mano supo que era el fin, discutieron por un par de horas sobre qué era lo que le impedía que la gente supiera de ellos, ya nada importaba solo quería ser feliz con el pero Harry tenía miedo, miedo de lo que pensaran de él, miedo de que lo tacharan como un homosexual más y miedo que le hicieran daño a Draco cuando esté estaba dispuesto a enfrentar al mundo por él, pero solo Harry se quedó mirándolo sin decir nada, gran error.

\- ¿Me amas? - Le pregunto Draco al borde del llanto, pudo haberse ido desde antes pero aún tenía una ligera esperanza de que Harry dijera o hiciera algo para mantener su relación y al fin poder estar juntos sin esconderse.

-Claro que te amo

\- ¿Entonces por qué no haces nada? Sabes que a mí no me interesa lo que digan de mí, solo me interesas tú, maldición Potter te propuse matrimonio, ¿acaso eso no importa ya? No estás solo, podemos enfrentarlo juntos solo debes decirlo y me quedaré a tu lado, vamos dilo, ¿estás dispuesto a enfrentar esto juntos?  
-Yo no, no lo sé.

-Bien, entonces cuando sepas que es lo que quieres búscame y espero no sea demasiado tarde, te amo Harry, pero no voy a soportar que sigas en lo mismo después de tanto tiempo.

-Draco espera-Pero él ya había atravesado la puerta dejando a un Harry totalmente destrozados y sumamente culpable, era su culpa por no poner sus prioridades, era su culpa por no darle su lugar, era su culpa por no haber hecho algo para detenerlo, era su culpa.

-Yo también te amo Draco, pero no puedo, no puedo-No aguanto más y se echó a llorar hasta caer de rodillas al piso.

Fue demasiado tarde cuando Harry se dio cuenta que no le importaba lo que pensaran de él, lo supo cuando habían pasado ya dos años de aquella pelea que tuvieron, ambos siguieron con sus vidas, Draco un exitoso posionista reconocido por todo Londres e incluso del mundo, llevando sus boticas a todas partes y aumentando más la fortuna Malfoy y Harry siendo uno de los Auorores más jóvenes y reconocidos. Era feliz hasta cierto punto, pero sabía que le faltaba algo, le faltaba Draco Malfoy, su Draco.  
Jamás lo busco, él tampoco lo busco, no supo de el hasta que un día en el Profeta salió con una hermosa mujer, Astoria Greengrass, el titular decía que él y su familia habían cerrado un trato para unir sus negocios, pero Harry pensó que él ya lo había olvidado y lo había cambiado por ella, aunque él no tenía derecho a reclamar cuando jamás lo busco, poco tiempo después de eso se reencontró con Ginny Weasley y decidió intentarlo con ella para poder olvidar, nunca supo cómo pasó pero terminó proponiéndole matrimonio y estaba a menos de un mes para casarse.

El mundo era incierto si se ponía a pensarlo, por una estupida inseguridad había dejado ir al amor de su vida, aún con la carta en las manos y manchada de las lágrimas que caían todavía de sus mejillas Harry tomo el sobre y saco de este un anillo plateado con una esmeralda verde, era el anillo que Draco le había dado a Harry, el anillo con el cual le había propuesto matrimonio y el cual le había devuelto cuando en un arranque de celos al verlo con Astoria le había devuelto, ahora el le devolvía ese último recuerdo de lo que alguna vez fue su amor.

Harry se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su túnica, y en un arranque de valentía al estilo Gryffindor tomó un pedazo de pergamino y junto con su pluma lo lleno de tinta listo para escribirle una respuesta a Draco, porque no podía dejarlo así, después de decirle todo eso no podía, coloco la punta de la pluma en el papel dispuesto a escribirle todo lo que pensaba sobre eso, pero se quedó estática en el papel, las palabras de que no le respondieran volvieron a su mente impidiéndole escribir.  
Dejo la pluma a un costado y se quedó admirando su oficina, si Draco le dijo que no debía hacerlo era por algo, no podía ser egoísta y entrar en su vida nuevamente cuando específicamente se lo dijo, la carta era lo último que sabría de él, al menos directamente, aun así, Harry pensó que no perdería nada en intentarlo porque jamás dejo de retar a Draco Malfoy incluso en el colegio, nuevamente tomó la pluma y con la valentía que anteriormente tenía empezó a rasgar el papel con la pluma.

-No voy a volver a perderte.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les guste mucho este One shot, tentativamente puede que tenga una segunda parte.
> 
> Gela1310


End file.
